Living with Grayson
by Black Hole Of Eternity
Summary: Kacey Hayes moves in with Richard Grayson, becoming his housemate after moving from Gotham City. She meets Barbra Gordon, Dick's current girlfriend, living with him in the penthouse. Different emotions stir between the small group of three, causing drama to do the same. (Nightwing Lemon Fanfic/Smut Warning)


"Thank you for letting me stay here, Dick." Kacey says with a smile as He held the door open for her. "No problem," Dick replied, kicking the door closed with his foot, "Anything for an old friend."

Kacey looked around, amazed at the decor of his penthouse. "Richard Dick Grayson, you have really outdone yourself." She smiled, meeting Dick's eyes again. He shrugged and put her bags on the ground, "Thanks. I got a little help from Bruce with paying for this place." Kacey chuckled a little when a redhead woman came from around a corner and appeared in the living room with them. "Kay, this is Barbra Gordon, my girlfriend. Babs, this is Kacey Hayes, the friend I was telling you about."

Kacey smiled and outstretched her hand for Barbra to shake. "Hi." Barbara says, shaking her hand, somewhat uneasy. Dick started picking up Kacey's bags again, "Alright, let me show you to the guest room." Kacey received her hand back and grabbed her suitcase, following Dick down the hall opposite to the one Barbra came down. Showing Kacey to her new room, Dick placed the suitcases he held on her queen-sized bed. "Here you go, all nice and cozy." Dick smiles, putting his hands on his hips as Kacey started looking around her new room. When she came back down to earth, she have Dick a concerned look.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me." She says, and Dick furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean, I don't think your girlfriend likes me." Kacey retorted amusedly, chuckling a little as she unzipped one of her many suitcases. "I'm sure you guys will love each other once you get to know each other, trust me." Dick reassures and Kacey let a brief laugh slip her lips, "I should've already learned not to trust you, Grayson."

"I'm a trust worthy person." Dick defended with a smile and Kacey have him a look.

"Oh really? I didn't see a trust worthy person when you pushed me off of a building."

Dick couldn't help but laugh at the memory of shoving his old friend off of the top of the Wayne Building when they lived in Gotham together. "I caught you, didn't I? And you have to admit it was fun, and funny as hell." Dick says, catching his breath.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was fun and hilarious." Kacey finally admitted as she started unpacking her clothes and folding them, placing them neatly in her drawer. "What are you in the mood for? Babs and I were planning on going out to eat-"

"Oh, if it was a date or something, I'm sure I could whip up something in the kitchen."

"No, no. I'm sure Barbra wouldn't mind if you tagged along. It is your first day in the Grayson house, so we should celebrate."

"Shouldn't I be giving you the gift for letting me stay here?" Kacey questioned, arching an eyebrow. "No, Kay. You're coming rather you like it or not. It'll be a great way for you and Babs to talk and things like that." Dick says, making his final decision and Kacey sighed, somewhat respecting his authority, "Ay, ay Captain."

Kacey was the first to leave the booth to avoid the awkwardness. The three decided to go to a Chinese Buffet for dinner, so Kacey headed to the buffet lines. Dick had joined her at the buffet lines as Barbara held their seats at their booth. Kacey was scooping up some orange chicken as Dick waited beside her. "I don't think this is a good idea, Dick." Kacey warned, dumping the chicken onto her plate and moving on. "Why do you keep saying that? You two haven't even spoken to each other yet." Dick replied, taking his portion of the orange chicken. She sighed at his words, still filled with doubt. "You better hope you're right because the house is going to be hell if it doesn't turn out well."

"Yeah, I know. But you're my friend, I couldn't leave you out on the streets. Especially not in Gotham."

"Yeah, no doubt I would've became a prostitute like all those other girls who have no other choice." Kacey says, somewhat sadly, but partially jokingly.

"I would've been your first customer." Dick joked, causing Kacey to have an outburst of laughter. "Yeah, right. Why would you be apart of that side of Gotham anyways?"

dick kind of tripped over his words, trying to come up with a clever excuse, making Kacey laugh even more. "Yeah, busted."

"No, but seriously," Dick says as they walk back to the booth with large smiles, "I would never do that, or even be on that part of town. I'm not that kind of person." Barbra became a little confused, not understanding what they were talking about. Kacey sat across from them and nodded, agreeing with Dicks comment, "Yeah, I know. And that's something we shouldn't joke about."

Dick immediately agreed, but deep down inside, he knew that joking with Kacey like that was fun. "What are you guys talking about?" Barbra asks before going to get her plate herself. "Gotham." Dick answered and Barbra gave a slight look, but let it slide for now. She was confused and somewhat suspicious as to what wasn't to joke about Gotham, and had a feeling Dick was just lying.

Or maybe it was something else, like jealousy...

When Barbra came back to the booth, Dick and Kacey were in the middle of a conversation, and she had to again ask what they were talking about.

"I was just telling Kacey some of our bizarre missions as," He whispered the last part, "Nightwing and Batgirl." Barbra smiled and nodded, and Kacey seemed fascinated with the stories. She always knew Dick was Nightwing, she occasionally trained with him, but she eventually chose a more civilized occupation other than being a vigilante. "You're so lucky," Kacey says towards Barbra, her first words towards actually, "Fighting crime as an awesome vigilante, especially by Nightwing's side! Sounds like the perfect life if you like living on the edge."

"Maybe I like living on the edge, then." Barbra retorted, kind of harshly and Dick caught ahold of it too. Giving Barbra's knee a small squeeze under the table, he warned her to be nice. The redhead gave another look as if she didn't know what she was doing wrong, and the entire situation made Kacey uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean for it to come out defensive." Kacey says, looking down at her plate.

No one replied, and left the booth to silence.

When the three got home, everyone went straight to bed. "Hey, Kay," Dick says before she turned to go the opposite way to her room, "Sorry about Barbra earlier. She's just not used to having another girl in the house."

"It's alright, Dick. She was just...keeping her territory."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but she smiled and shrugged it off, "You get what I'm trying to say. But you might want to get a move on it because she's staring at us." Kacey smirked, looking over Dick's shoulder, then back at his blue eyes. He chuckled before daring to look back at Barbra, waiting at the end of the hallway at the steps. "Alright, goodnight." Dick smiled, walking back to Barbra.

Kacey started walking back to her new room the opposite way, "Goodnight."


End file.
